


Your Words Are Mine

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Graves always knew his words meant that he and his soulmate would part all too soon and in tragic circumstances. So when he is once again abducted by Grindelwald he hopes it's not Newt, the only person who calls him Percy, that will come to his rescue.





	Your Words Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> Not beta read.  
> Don't own characters, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is for Funkspiel who writes so many lovely things for other people on tumblr and on here. It's time they were on the receiving end of things!  
> Funkspiel, turns out your Shy!Anon is also socially awkward...I hope you like this.

It wasn’t fair, Graves mused. He was locked yet again in a dark and musty dungeon and once more at the mercy of the same insane dark wizard. He wasn’t chained up but there was no need for that, the numerous curses and hexes left him limp in a corner with barely any strength to sit up, let alone make an escape attempt. His eyes lingered on his bruised wrist and he grimaced in satisfaction. It wasn’t that he wanted to be proven right but it had still been the correct thing for him to do. Where his words once sat was just a patch of scarred skin. Graves had removed them himself when he’d first heard of the possibility of such a thing. He knew his words, they were kind of hard to forget with all they implied.

_I’ve got you Percy, you’ll be okay._

To try to defy fate he’d never let anyone call him Percy. Except Newt somehow wormed his way past all his firm refusals and defiantly called him that. It sounded especially sweet from his lips in bed, half gasped and lost in a haze of pleasure. All the same his words meant that in all likelihood their time together was limited. Graves didn’t entertain the pretence that his life wouldn’t be cut short in the line of duty. With last words like that it was hard not to imagine how it would go.

His cell door opened and Graves glared up at the intruder. It was the most defiance he could muster up in his state. However rather than a billow of black and white he was treated to the sight of a blue coat rushing towards him. His relief was cut short when a terrible thought struck him. Newt, his precious Newt was in Grindelwald’s lair. What if the last words on his wrist weren’t his last because he’d been killed? What if it was Newt’s fate to be struck down by Grindelwald? Graves struggled to sit up, to warn Newt except the stubborn man crouched down next to him and gentle hands pulled him close.

“I’ve got you Percy, you’ll be okay.”

Grave’s blood ran cold. His words. He’d never seen Newt’s words, a leather band covered them at all times. He wanted to cry and rage at how unfair his life was. Except the door clanked open with a dramatic creak.

“How romantic.” Grindelwald cackled as he stalked into the room. “You hear that _Percy_?”

“Go screw yourself Grindelwald.” Graves spat out. Newt’s arm tightened protectively around Graves and stared at the dark wizard approaching them.

“I’ve got you Percy, you’ll be okay.” Grindelwald continued to mock them.

Before he could take another breath or a step closer Newt’s arm shot out. The swooping evil spread its wings and slammed into Grindelwald. The dark wizard collapsed on the ground under the onslaught and after a feeble kick he was still. Graves stared at Newt with wide eyed horror then at the body on the ground before them. Newt smiled sheepishly and whistled for the swooping evil to return up his sleeve then moved to pick Graves up and carried him from the room. Looking over his shoulder as they left Graves couldn’t take his eyes from the silver cuff around Grindelwald’s wrist and shudder in wonder.


End file.
